The Albino Huntress
by xLunaAngelWarriorx
Summary: Just great! just A-Fucking-Mazing! Me and my Uncle get kidnapped and dropped off onto a fucking alien planet with a bunch of weirdo's, I don't get my chocolate and a fucking over grown PSYCHO LIZARD with murderous intent is hunting us! or so i thought... PredatorXHumanOC lemons later on. and obviously there will be romance. And LOTS of swearing LoL! :D READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. GLOSSARY :)

A/N

I'm doing what another author has done to make life easier for the readers…

This is just a Glossary for all the Yautja words I'm using! :D (If I have missed any I'm really sorry! PM me any words I may have missed ) Also… I might not use all of these words…lol

DISCLAIMER: just incase…Hehe… I own nothing except my characters and my story plot!

-Break-

**GLOSSARY!**

**Content:**

**-Names**

**-Phrases**

**-Actions and Events**

**-Objects**

**-Weapons**

**-People definitions**

**-Body Language **

**-Combat related words**

**-Vocal sounds**

**NAMES:**

**Cetanu** : God of death/ The Black Hunter

**Paya** : Goddess/Warrior

**Lar'ja** : Dark

**Thar'n-dha** : Strength

**Bakuub** : Straight Spear

**Setg'in** : Deadly

**Dhi'rauta** : Cunning

**Luar-ke **: Moon

**Kwei **: Sly

**H'dlak **: Fear

**Halkrath **: Shadow

**PHRASES**

**C'ntlip **: Alcohol

**C'jit** : Shit/Damn

**Ju'dha** : Water

**Kehrite** : Training Hall

**Ki'cte** : Enough! O.O

**Mi** : Fuel

**Nanku** : Alive

**Ooman** : Human

**Pauk** : Fuck

**Pauk-de** : Fucker/Fucking

**S'yuitde** : Pathetic

**Yin'tekai** : Honor

**Naxa** : Fruit

**Thwei** : Blood

**Suckling **: Child

**Ki'sei** : I agree/ I understand

**N'dhi-ja** : Goodbye/Farewell

**N'jauka** : Welcome

**Sei-I** : Yes

**H'ko** : No

**ACTIONS AND EVENTS**

**Chiva** : Trial

**Kv'var **: Hunt

**N'ritja** : Dance

**OBJECTS**

**Syra'yte** : Head

**Th'syra** : Skull

**WEAPONS**

**Akrei-non** : Bombs

**Al'Nagara **: Long sword

**Awu'asa** : Armor

**Bhrak-chei** : Spear gun/ Harpoon

**Chakt-ra** : Hunters disk

**Dah'kte** : Wrist blades

**Dah'nagara** : Short sword

**Ki'cti-pa** : Spear/ Combistick

**Sivk'va-tai** : Plasma caster

**T'gou U'linja** : Net gun

**PEOPLE DEFINITIONS**

**Mei'hswei** : Brother

**Mei'jadhi** : Sister

**Hulij-bpe** : Crazy

**Vor'mekta** : Stalker

**Kv'var-de **: Hunter

**Sain'ja** : Warrior

**Nrak'ytara** : Guardian

**BODY LANGUAGE**

Back arched and mandibles flared = **Rage**

Mandibles flared = **Anger**

Head and eyes lowered = **Submission**

Head cocked to the side= **Curiosity**

Power mandibles spread = **Aggression**

Push with one hand to another's shoulder = **Challenge**

Placing ones hand on another's shoulder = **Greeting**

Mandibles click together = **Curiosity**

Arm raised up diagonally = **Guarded**

**COMBAT RELATED WORDS**

**Dtai'k-dte** : fight

**Jehdin** : hand-to-hand- combat

**VOCAL SOUNDS**

-**Growl** = Warning, Amusement or Laughter

**-Hiss** = Anger

**-Roar** = Fury

**-Bark** = Anger, Outrage or a command

**-Chatter** = Surprise, Anticipation or Eagerness

-**Rumble** = Warning, Curiosity or Pleasure


	2. Prologue!

A/N

So…hello… lol

For anyone that was actually reading my other story **How To Survive: Hope And Instinct**. Im really sorry… I really am

Anyway…. Readers…please _**READ AND REVIEW**_… I love reviews! When I get nice comments it gives me a major ego boost and I can guarantee that **_I will update quicker_**…. i love criticism cause then I can improve. Okay

PLEASE GIVE MY STORY A CHANCE. From chapters 1-3 they are going to be a bit short but they are just so I can get my story started… if you know what I mean…

Anyway…

DISCALIMER: I do not own anything…except for my story plot and my characters okay

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A bit about my main character! I like doing these little "bio's" about my main characters. Even if it means making my character a little less 'mysterious' I like doing them! Just thought you should know!

Name: Ashlyn Rose Arrington

Gender: Female!

Age: starts out at the age of 13 and then grows older through out the story._( Romance happens when she's a few years older! so don't worry my predator isn't a pedophile!)_

Birthday: 25th of December (how unlucky…)

Height: 5' 1''

Weight: approx. 85 lbs. (remember she is short)

Looks: The front cover to the story is Ashlyn, but her hair goes down to her waist.

She is short and maybe a little too skinny. (Underweight)

ASHLYN POV! Ahaha

What You Need To Know:

I am an albino with purple eyes and I love it! I don't give a flying fuck about what others think about it either!

Anyway…

+ I may be a bit too skinny, but I'll tell you now, I think there is something wrong with me, cause with the amount of crap I eat everyday I should be seriously overweight! I think I'm an alien…

+ I Love sleeping and I hate mornings without chocolate…

+ I strongly dislike school… even though I'm homeschooled…

+ I have 1 friend who is an emo called Raiyne! And she rocks!

+ My parents were in the army and I want to be in the army as well one day…

+ I know how to defend myself, I can handle guns pretty well and I have some kickass survival skills… I think…maybe…sort of…well, i like to THINK i do anyway... -_-

+People (everyone) think I'm a fucking freak cause I am an albino.

+The sun seems to hate me with a passion… and I in turn hate its fucking guts…_Psst! i think the sun and 'Life' are plotting against me!_

Three of my favourite quotes are:

1) Someone called me crazy. i almost fell of my unicorn!

2) Who ever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door!

3) I'm secretly a ninja... shhhhhhh. It's a secret! ;)

+Apparently I 'curse like a sailor'. According to my uncle that is. Am I really that bad? I love my uncle… he's Awesome!

And that is All you need to know for now folks…

ON WITH THE STORY! Ahaha

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

And there you go people! So what do ya think about my character Ashlyn ;) Hehe please give me your opinions please!

_You interested so far?_

Just to tease you guys… I already have the _**first 7-8 chapters written**_...**_but I want opinions first before I update _**;)

And yes, I am that evil….lol

XD XX


	3. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello again!

I can not explain how happy i am...thank you people for the reviews and follows! i'm very happy!

And nervous...i hope the first chapter is okay...it may be a bit boring but remember the first _2-3 chapters of this story are like the intro_ and intro's tend to be a bit boring...

but don't worry!the action will come sooner than you think!

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my story plot and my characters

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Colorado, Gunnison, Thursday, 23__rd__ of November 2010_

Brrrrrrrrrrr

"Urrghhhhh, fuck off"

Brrrrrrr

"Urgh! shut the fuck up!"

…Brrrrrrr

"ARGH!"

I sat up and grabbed my alarm clock before lobbing it at the wall.

Brrrrr-CRASH- Brrr…Brr… .._silence_

I stared at my dead alarm clock. "fuck, Tim is gonna eat me alive" i mumbled to myself...

I yawned and dragged my hands down my face. Lol, that's the 3rd alarm clock I have so ruthlessly murdered this month… oh wellll, they shouldn't of disturbed my beauty sleep!

I glanced out my window… no sun...No Sun...NO FUCKING SUN! it was a cloudy day! Whoop whoop!

"Yes!" i jumped out of bed screaming and laughing.

"Ahaha fuck you sun! I WIN this time!" i yelled as i danced around my room. I hated the sun and it hates me. Its like world war 3 between us.

"I wont ~get burned today~ and its just ~fan-fucking-tastic!" I yelled in a singsong voice.

It was only after I finished my victory song and dance did I realize how fucking COLD it was. "shiiittttttt"!

And that is how my day started.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After getting dressed in a pair of old trackies, a black tank top with a purple zip up hoodie, I brushed my teeth and did my hair, like every other morning. Same old, same old. So. Very. Boring…

I walked up to my mirror and glanced at my pale complexion and snow, white hair along with my bright purple eyes. I was so different and so strange. I then looked at all the photos I had that surrounded it, photos of my parents. Today was the anniversary of their death. I sighed.

My parents died in an explosion. It's been 4 years now since i found out i had become an orphan. I missed them and it still makes me want to cry, but they died serving their country and I am proud of that I guess. I want to join the army, in honor of my parents and because I want to serve my country. Just like they once did...

At the moment though, I live with my crazy Uncle Tim, and—

CRASH… BANG…CLATTER... "ARGHHH! Oh that hurts…ouch…ouch…damn it..."

Oh god… I ran to my bedroom door and opened it and looked for my crazy uncle.

I walked to the stairs and looked down.

Oh god… Aha… this is too good. I need a camera…

I covered my mouth with my hands as I tried in vain to hold in the giggles that were bubbling up in my chest…

At the bottom of the staircase, was my uncle, in a heap on the floor, with a few of our guns surrounding him…

He noticed me and flashed me one of his cheesy grins, and that was all it took. Within seconds I was on the floor with tears in my eyes, giggling at my whacko uncle.

"Morning kiddo, heard you scream this morning… let me guess… you need a new clock right?" he asked rather sarcastically.

"Well…this time…_giggle_… it was not my fault…_giggle"_ I told him whilst trying to breath.

"yea…keep telling yourself that…well I'll get one when I take these guns to town later. Also, get your lazy ass down here and help me!" he demanded childishly.

Yea, this is my uncle Tim. And he is awesome. He is basically my dad because my parents were always away. I have lived with my uncle since birth really and he has always been there for me. Even though he acts like a kid most of the time he does homeschool me and stuff. Uncle Tim may seem childish but he can be a very serious person if he wants to! Honest!

He also used to be in the army, but he quit because his wife… also died whilst out on the field. He was too heartbroken to continue. He is okay now though. Also Tim has been teaching me how to shoot and defend myself since I was little. We go camping whenever we can and we go hunting and stuff. It's lots of fun and I will admit I'm pretty good with guns as well. For the past few years he has also been teaching me survival skills incase I'm in the wilderness and I have nothing with me. See, I'm already preparing myself for the army!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_3:13 PM_

"Oh. My. Gawwdd! Can I go now! It's 3:15!" I pleaded to Tim.

"Nope. Its 3:13 actually and you know the rules kiddo. I can't let you go till it's **3:15**", he snickered as he watched me suffer.

"Grrrr your doing this just to piss me off aren't you?" I asked him suspiciously as i quickly finished answering a complicated maths question.

He grinned. "Nahh, now why would I do that?"

"Cause you just love to torture me…" I grumbled to him. I gave him my best death glare and growled real low.

"Okay, okay…I guess you can go now…-"

"Yes! Thank god! Well I'm going to go meet Raiyne at the cemetery okay", I told him as pushed my work out of the way and racing out the torture room and towards the staircase.

"Okay bunny, as long as your home before dark **and **as long as you don't get in any fights…" He replied from downstairs.

"Yea yea, whatever" I yelled back. I ran into my room and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them, my studded black belt, a white, slightly baggy shirt, my purple zip up hoodie and lastly my knee high black and purple checkered converse. My style of clothing didn't exactly go with my coloring, but I don't fucking care. I like it. Anyway I grabbed my phone and dialed Raiyne's number as I raced down the stairs and into my kitchen. I grabbed a bouquet of forget-me-not flowers that Tim had bought previously and ran out of the house.

"_Hellooooo!"_

"Heyya Rainy, you free"? I asked

"_Yup! You going cemetery?"_

"Aha how'd you know? Are you stalking me now...? Gee Raiyne, you know you can just tell me you love the oh so amazing me and-"

"_Ahaha sorry to burst ya bubble but how could I forget todays the anniversary!"_

"Awww and here I thought that you loved me…way to go Raiyne…you broke my heart! How could you?" I cried dramatically down the phone.

"_Awww does whittle Ashy need a hug"_

"Why yes, yes I do" I giggled as I turned around a corner with the cheesiest grin plastered on my face as I spotted my Best Friend waiting by the cemetery gates. I hung up and called to her.

"Oi, smelly!" She turned around just has I ran into her and hugged her.

"Ahaha hello stranger! You know people would think that you haven't seen me in years! Aha calm down you absolute spesh!" she giggled.

"Yea well who gives a fuck what they say." I answered as I pulled away still grinning like a loony.

"Tut tut tut. Stop 'cursing like a sailor' Ashlyn. Gawwwd!" she grinned evilly as she lightly punched my arm and legged it into the cemetery. "Race you," she yelled.

I blinked twice before I raced after her. "Oi, smelly! Stop quoting my uncle! It's creepy! And no fair! You had a head start!" I shouted as I began to catch up with her.

"It's funny though and besides you'll catch up! You always do… you strange strange child," she cheered back at me. "Especially with how creepily amazing your stamina is!"

By now I had indeed caught up with her. I smirked at her as I over took her. She scowled at me as she pushed on.

It wasn't long till we reached the graves of my parents. We slowed down to a halt and I glanced at Raiyne only to see her huffing and puffing with her hands on her knees. "You all right there Raiyne" I giggled.

She glared at me. " I think you're an alien if your not even affected by that little… err run we did there. Strange child."

"Ahaha blame Uncle Tim! Honest, if he didn't push me so hard in training and stuff I would be just like you right now…" I chuckled.

"Alien".

"Ahaha whateverrrr!"

We both laughed at eachother as we made ourselves comfortable on the ground in front of the graves. I placed the flowers in between their graves as i sent them a silent prayer.

Raiyne did the same. She may never of known them but she respected them none the less. You see, Raiyne and me are like sisters...and we both wished that we really were! That's why she respects my parents, because she wishes they were hers. Raiyne is abused at home. Her mom left her and her dad because her dad is an alcoholic. He's the perfect gentlemen to everyone else during the day and he becomes the devil by night. He raped Raiyne when she was 9 and he as been hitting her since she was 6, when her mom left. She told me everything the day after she was raped.

I'm the only person that know's the truth and she wants to keep it that way, besides she only has to wait 3 more years and then she can leave him for good. Only thing is, i'm really worried about her because she started cutting a few months after her rape and she has tried to commit suicide twice... i know for a fact that if she didn't have me then she would be dead by now...

Anyway...we sat by the graces and chatted for about 2-3 hours. We talked about this new hot guy who is working at the cafe, we talked about what clothes we really wanted and what sweets we were craving...lol... we just talked about everyday stuff really.

This was like a ritual to us. We always came to my parents graves when ever we could. it was like our secret hide out. Anyway, time seemed to fly by and before we knew it it was coming up to 6:15PM.

"Shit gotta go...dad is gonna KILL me!" Raiyne whispered with a bit of fear in her voice. My heart clenched. I could only hope that she didn't get any broken bones like she did a few months ago.

"Don't worry Raiyne! Call me tonight when ever you can okay" i told her whilst hugging her as she nodded slowly.

"Yea i will...cheers Ash. See ya tomorrow okay" She spoke to me as she flashed me a small smile. i nodded and smiled bak as she turned around and left. I looked towards my parents graves.

"See ya mum. Bye dad" I whispered as I saluted them. I to then left to go home before Tim got too worried and destroyed the whole town looking for me...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_7:12 PM_

"Come and get it!" Uncle Tim bellowed from the kitchen.

I quickly got off my bed and raced downstairs. As soon as I was in the kitchen I swear I died right then and there and went to heaven…

"Oh My Daze…! What ever you have made smells… amazing…!"

He laughed at me and told me to go set the table. I did obediently, waiting for him to reveal to me what he had made…

Uncle Tim had made homemade Proper Beef Burgers with cheesy chips. The unhealthiest but most amazing food known to mankind. I finished it in record timing!

"Aha slow down bunny you do-"

"Don't call me that," I replied as I stuffed a few of his chips in to my mouth whilst grinning like a maniac.

"Oi, they are mine! If ya want more go get some you lazy brat!" he cried as he attempted to protect his chips from me.

I laughed at him and his antics.

" Okayyyy…" I said as he finished the rest.

"So, looking forward to ya birthday. You know it's almost a month away now," he said. well that was a pretty random question...

"Huh, forgot about that…"

Uncle Tim shook his head at that and chuckled some. "Well, is there anything you want?"

"Mmm…not realllyyy" I said as I pushed my fork around my now empty plate.

"Well, what's your wish gonna be for ya cake then?"

"Tim! I can't tell you cause then it wont happen!" I chortled.

"Yea well… I'm special so you can tell me!" He argued playfully. Can you believe that this guy is actually 39...

"Mmmm… I would wish for something… fun and exciting to happen!" I grinned back at him with a twinkle in my eye.

_Little did I know that soon my life would change drastically. I will lose important people but I would also gain some new friends and maybe find someone who will look past my differences and love me..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

So what do ya think! please give me your opinions on my character and this chapter! _*insert nervous breakdown here*_

Also...im on holiday now! whoop whoop...this means that i have 3 full weeks of writing as many chapters as i can! ;) i am currently writing chapter 8 just so ya know... Mwahahahaha! :D

**_Please REVIEW!_** I need it…**_ reviews are my crack_** so please…. Just a little comment or a little criticism…i like both just as much!

XD XX


	4. Chapter 2

A/N

Hello once again

Now unfortunately this chapter is another 'setting the scene and giving you an idea about character' type of chapter…. But fear not! There is some action at the end of this chapter ;) and then the next chapter after this one is gonna be realllly exciting! Just remember READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! It's the only way you guys are gonna get any chapters from me Hehe

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE STORY PLOT!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-BREAK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_8:27AM _

_Saturday_

_25__th__ of November _

_2010_

I groaned as I rolled over in my bed to avoid the evil sunshine that had overcome my curtains somehow.

I growled. "Great, if it's not the fucking Clock of hell it just has to be the fucking sun. I hate you and I hate alarm clocks. And I fucking hate mornings…"

I was rambling, I know. But could you really blame me. Being an albino is hard! Firstly I'm called a freak and secondly the sun is my natural born enemy, as I burn so fucking easily. And I just hate mornings…

Grrrrr I can't win!

I pulled the covers up and over my head and tried to lull myself back to sleep.

…

….

….

…

.

BANG!

"ARGHHHH"

"MORNING BUNNYSHINE!"

THUMP!

I opened my eyes and quickly pulled myself free of my duvet cover. I was on the floor. I had fallen out of bed and damn near died of a heart attack. With my bangs messily covering my eyes I glared up at my Uncle. Bastard.

He was looking down at me holding the biggest bar of galaxy chocolate I had ever seen in my life and grinning from ear to ear. I_ almost_ forgot about my anger towards Uncle Tim. That is until he opened his goddamn mouth…

"Morning bunnyshine! Beautiful day outside isn't it!" He said

"Bastard"

"Now that's not very nice bunn-"

"Firstly, don't call me that! Secondly, what do you want…? I'm pretty sure that chocolate bar isn't gonna be mine for free."

He was up to something…

"Well, as it is a _beautiful, SUNNY _day outside, I thought we could do some training…"

I looked at him as though he was insane! Was he serious! That's… suicide! I'm gonna turn into a lobster if I go out there! Fuck… he's serious. I'm going to fucking die!

"Uncle…?"

"Mmmm" he said grinning

"I think you've finally lost it…"

"awww now that's just mean! Come on! I promise your not gonna fry up. We'll get you covered in sun block okay? Also, were just doing some survival skills, nothing to hard. Plus, if you do it then this chocolate bar is yours…"

I looked at him suspiciously… he was definitely hiding some important information…

"awwww come on! Please bunny! It will be really good for you! I promise!"

And just to pressure me even more he waved the chocolate bar in front of my face.

I sighed… I was going to seriously regret this…

I snatched the chocolate from him before saying "Your on old man!"

He smiled triumphantly before yanking me up and off the ground.

"Come on now then! Stop being so lazy! God, kids these days…" he laughed as he left my room.

"I swear he's the devil himself sometimes…"

I was already regretting my decision.

I placed the bar of chocolate on my nightstand before i then threw my duvet onto my bed messily. i really couldn't be fucked to make it. i then stalked towards my wardrobe and grabbed my training clothes from it before getting dressed in them.

I looked myself over in the mirror as I finished getting ready. I was wearing plain green cargo pants, a thin white long sleeved shirt, a thin green waterproof and lastly my army boots. I also decided to bring my purple hoodie incase I got cold.

All of the sudden the ringtone to my phone started going off. I raced to my phone and looked to see who was calling. _Raiyne._ I picked up.

"_God girl! What took you so long!"_ she whined.

I laughed at her. "Sorry, I'm getting ready to go training."

"_WHAT?! Again! Really! Is more training really necessary! You're already an Alien! What comes after being an Alien!? Oh my god…your gonna become a fucking super-Alien!" _she screamed whilst giggling almost hysterically…

I giggled at her ranting. "Well… he had chocolate and were only doing some survival skills anyway…"

"_Ohhh Myyyyy Goddd…" _

I grinned. I could practically see her face palming at this little bit of information… It was no secret that I had a serious problem with my chocolate addiction!

"_You're such a fucking retard,"_ she groaned.

"How am I a retard! It's chocolate for a bit of easy training!"

"_You can buy chocolate with out having to do training…" _She replied.

"Yea but it's FREE chocolate…" I whispered back.

She growled. _" Your impossible!"_

I giggled. "I know. Anyway gotta go! Uncle Tim is waiting for me!"

"_okayyyy. Have fun and please survive!"_

"Aha I will no worries!"

And then I hung up. I threw my phone onto my bed and ran out of my room and down the stairs whilst trying to put my hair in a tight plait. I hope she was okay…she sounded just a bit Too happy for my liking. I really hope she doesn't have to many bruises…

"I'm ready Uncle Tim" I called out as I pulled my raincoats hood up and onto my head, my plait neatly tucked into the back of my raincoat. Though uncomfortable, it would keep my hair safe from the suns rays.

"Comin kiddo!" he shouted from upstairs.

My Uncle then came racing down the stairs. Taking 2 at a time. We both made sure we had everything before walking out of the house. I ran to our beat up 4x4 truck and jumped into the passenger seat. Uncle Tim then joined me in the truck before we set off for our location deep in the woods.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Oh. My Fucking. God.

I wanted to murder my Uncle. No scratch that I was gonna shred him and feed him to the fricking hounds of hell!

My training consisted of me being blindfolded and carefully led through the forest. He then told me to wait until he told me to take off the blindfold.

After I was allowed to take of the blindfold, he told me what I was meant to do.

I was in the middle of a small clearing. And I was meant to get to my uncle without getting caught in any of the traps he had set up…

All I'm going to say is that it could have gone better.

I had set of 4 of the 13 traps and they just so happened to be the most 'dangerous' ones, according to my uncle that is. The first trap was just a ditch, but I still fell into it and it still hurt! The second trap ended up with me hanging upside down for a while. The third trap was me almost getting squashed by a huge log! And the fourth trap was me getting caught in a net that was dangerously close to stinging nettles and thorn bushes…

Yup, I could KILL the man!

"You are so fucking lucky that I'm too tired to beat the shit out of you…" I hissed at him as he walked past me to put some of his traps into the truck.

"Stop cursing like a sailor and you will get your chocolate." He smirked evilly at me.

I hissed. Then I growled. And then I roared at him before running at him with that last bit of energy I had. I jumped on him and he lost his balance and fell to the ground laughing.

"gimme gimme gimme!" I screamed at him.

"Stop cursing then!" he continued to laugh at me as he held the chocolate just out of my reach.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him.

THUD.

We both stopped what we were doing before glancing at the side of our truck. There was a dent in our truck and a weird looking ball thing lying on the floor by it. My Uncle got up of the ground, dragging me with him. The chocolate now lay long forgotten on the forest floor. I gripped my Uncles arm as we edged closer to the thing.

"What the fuck…" I whispered.

FFFFLLLASSSHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden there was bright flash of light. I felt myself fall to the ground on top of my now unconscious uncle. And ironically, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was that stupid bar of chocolate. All that work for nothing…

…

…

…..

.

_silence…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**PLEASE REVIEW! COMMENTS AND CRITICISM!**

;) so….. what do you think is going to happen next… give me your opinions people! Am quite nervous about this chapter...you know...i hope it's up to your standards people:)

Now the story can really start! In the next chapter… there is going to be a lot of action! ;D Ahahaaha

XD XX


	5. Chapter 3

A/N

Ohh would you look a that… I'm back again!

Anyway not much to say except…Thank you for the reviews, follows and faves! ENJOY!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Remember it means quicker updates!

Anywayyyy…ALSO FOR THIS CHAPTER AT THE BEGINNING YOU MAY NEED THE GLOSSARY! SO CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters and the story plot! I swear it! scouts honor!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Predator Pov!

_Game preserve planet! O.O_

"C'jit!"

"Pauk-de oomans…"

I growled and hissed at them as I watched them start to wake up. I eyed the smallest of the group. It was a little Ooman, a very tiny male. Though he couldn't be sure as the things it wore covered it's whole body, he couldn't even see the face of the tiny Ooman, not that he cared. That one would most likely be the first to die. Even though it was not even worthy prey. It looked so weak.

I hissed. The Bad Bloods were going to hunt these oomans. dishonourable pauk-de's

I observed them closely. I had changed the settings in my mask, so I would see normally instead of just their heat signatures.

I moved silently closer to group of oomans. I wanted to get a better look at the tiny male. All I could see was it's small stature and it's bare hands. I noticed how pale it's skin was. It was unnatural in ooman standards…

I knew much about oomans. My 'mother' had deemed it necessary to teach me much about the ooman's. I knew alot about their society and I could understand their language. Speaking it how ever is something I struggle with…

I noticed nearly all of the oomans had woken up. It would be best that I leave them for the time being. I Turned around and started my way back to my camp. I needed to find the Bad Bloods and see how many there were.

I need to get rid of them quickly and take the oomans back to their disgusting planet. Though I am sure that none would survive, even with the food and water I had managed to provide them with…at least the Bad Bloods had given them weapons.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashlyn's Pov!

_Game Preserve Planet! O.O_

Voices.

Guys.

No bed.

…

"Urghh…. What. The. Actual. FUCK!" I moaned as I opened my eyes and moved my sore and aching limbs.

"Hello…are you okay…?"

"She is one hot lil lad-…"

"Don't you dare touch her you disgusting motherfucker!"

"Oh my God…would you all shut the fuck up!" I groaned as I sat up and gently rubbed my sensitive eyes. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I glanced at the person.

"Holy shit! Who the hell are you?!"

I quickly moved away from the man. He was huge… as in muscle man huge…

He was a black man with dark hair and eyes. He looked at me with kindness. I glared. It was then that I noticed our surroundings…

"SHIT! The fuck? What the… how can… why… what… who…ARGHH," I screamed as I stood up and spun in circles and my hands on my head keeping my hood up… I'm lucky they didn't see me…

I then noticed the other men. There was one guy in an orange jumpsuit. Prison style. There was an olive-skinned dark haired policeman. A pretty blue eyed guy in a white tank and trackies and there was a short Chinese guy who looked bored…

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I screamed again… I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. These men were all so different but tall… very tall. Well except for the Chinese dude… then I saw my Uncle. Passed out on the ground.

"Shit! Uncle Tim!" I quickly ran to his side just as he was waking up.

"Wha-…what, what's going on…?" he mumbled.

"Open your eyes and take a big look around cause I don't think we are anywhere near home…" I whispered in his ear.

He then opened his eyes. Took a big look around. Analyzed everything before quickly standing up in front of me protectively.

"Who are you men? And what the FUCK is going on?"

Ohhhhh…. Uncle Tim is pissed… Hehe

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Break-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashlyn Pov!

_Game Preserve Planet! O.O_

I was sitting on the ground and going through my new rucksack. It had 2 bottles of water, 3 energy bars, a container filled with blueberries, raspberries and strawberries, and a container filled with raw bits of chicken and another filled with raw salmon both very tightly sealed. On the outside there was one Blaser R93 LRS2, one Heckler & Koch MP5K, 2 small but deadly knifes, but we had barely any ammo, which kinda sucks.

My Uncle and the men had established that we had all been kidnapped and were not even on Earth (we figured that out when the Chinese dude told us all to look at the sky… only to find loads of different planets instead of stars or a clear blue sky!) and we had all received Survival packs. For what reason we were still unsure, but we had been given weapons so we decided that we were in trouble…

That's all I knew so far, as I have been processing the new info slowly as to not frazzle my poor brain from all this… madness! That and I have been ogling my new guns and trying to make sure no one saw what I looked like. These men may accept the Black dude who is called Allan and the fact that we are all stuck on an alien planet but I'm pretty sure they will freak once they knew I was an Albino, most people did, though I was pretty sure Allan knew as he kept giving me these looks filled with pity…

It was nice to know someone cared I guess…

"-nyway, it's time we move and find somewhere to set up camp… it's safe to say that what ever brought us here intends to clash with us and I, partically, don't think we should stay in one place for to long…" My Uncle said before standing up and attaching all his new gear.

I stood up too. I put one knife in one of my boots and the other in my rucksack. I pulled the rucksack up and onto my back and then lifted the Heckler & Koch MP5K. I still had the Blaser to pick up.

Now I know I'm strong and really fit for my age but, I simply had no room in my rucksack for the gun and even I have my limits…

"Hello…would you like some help…?" a kind, soft voice asked.

I glanced at Allan. "umm… yes please…" I looked down.

He nodded and picked up the Blaser. "Thanks" I mumbled.

He smiled. "Your welcome. My name is Allan"

I looked up slightly. "Ashlyn".

"Well Ashlyn it's nice to meet you and don't worry… your secret is safe with me" He grinned and winked at me before moving away towards my Uncle. I grinned. I already loved the guy! I mean he sounds pretty awesome…and I'm glad he accepts me… I guess everyone else would to, but I think I'm just scared of what their reactions will be…wait; no…I am scared of how they will react… It doesn't mean I'm weak it's just that after so many years of being ridiculed for the way I look and stuff…it does wear down a person's self-esteem after a while…you know?

"Come on Kiddo! Were moving out!"

"Coming Uncle Tim" I called as I raced over to him.

I ran to my Uncle and walked between him and Allan. We walked through the forest, keeping our guard up. It was then, that I suddenly noticed something, something that terrified me. Imprinted on the ground not far from where we were walking was a footprint. A very big, human looking footprint and from what I could see, there were markings that show that the feet were clawed…

Shit.

We weren't alone…there's a fucking ALIEN out there…

Mmmm…Maybe it's my long lost cousin or something…or maybe its just an...oversized bear?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-BREAK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sorry it's a bit short!

Sooooo…. What do ya think of my Predator POV! Who is he!

Lol did you guys like Ashlyn's reaction to the situation… Remember she is only 13 :)

Opinions people! REVIEW! PLEASE! Criticism AND comments! I love them both just as much!

Anyway see ya next time!

XD XX


	6. Author Note!

A/N

HAPPY EASTER!

Im very sorry. But I wont update for 2-3 more days because im having a very bad time at the moment.

Reasons:

My depression has just reached a whole new level. So until I feel…level headed again…and until my emotions are normal(?) again im just taking those days off.

Im still writing chapters though to keep ahead but im doing it slower as not to overwhelm myself…im still checking over the next ones that need to be put up.

I promise that as an apology present I will put 2 chapters in a few days. Maybe a third if I get lots of reviews. :)

Again im very sorry but I just need some alone time… please forgive me :(


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I am SO FUCKING SORRY! ive just had a really rough time and theres the fact that my parents got annoyed with the fact that my grades had dropped and i have exams coming up :(

so i have had no time to do anything...im so sorry but thankyou so so so much for the reviews! the faves! and the follows! im so very happy and i'll try and update quickly but with my exams coming up in just 3 weeks...its gonna be hard..so please be patient wit me! thank you!

Glossary is needed in this chapter! Probably…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Ahaha it makes me happy :)

Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY PLOT! xD

-BREAK-

Ashlyn Pov

_Game Preserve Planet! O.o_

I stared at the Footprint. This could not be good. Whatever it was, it was BIG.

"Ashlyn keep up with us! This is no time for games!" Tim Yelled.

I winced. He was in his 'Serious Mode'…

I ran back to his side. "Sorry," I mumbled to him.

He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong bunny? Are you scared? Do you feel ill?"

I shook my head quickly. Wow, he picked up on my distress rather quickly…

"What is it?"

Now Uncle Tim and Allan were looking worried about me. I pulled the two closer to my small frame.

"We're not alone…and what ever is out there seems to like us…" I whispered before walking forward.

Allan came to my side quickly. "What do you mean 'we're not alone'? How do you know?"

"... … …" I didn't reply and just looked at the ground.

"Bunny…?"

I sighed. "I…saw a footprint a while ago. And from that footprint I can tell that what ever it is… it's huge…"

"Shit…" Allan hissed. I watched the big guy clench his fists together and grind his teeth.

"It be best that we keep this between us… we don't want to worry the others" Allan whispered to Tim and me. We both nodded.

"Anyway… Come on everyone! We need to walk faster and find somewhere to camp before it's too dark!" Uncle Tim yelled to everyone before speeding up his walking pace.

I gripped my green hood and pulled it tighter onto my head. I nibbled on my lower lip as a scary thought entered my mind…

_We could all die…_

-BREAK-

Ashlyn Pov.

_Game Preserve Planet_

The sun was starting to set. I want to go home. And I am scared shitless at the moment; I mean there is only so much that a 13-year-old girl can take!

We carried on walking for about 5 minutes before we came into another clearing. It was small compared to all the others we had passed today. I noted that it was perfect for our little group.

"All right guys, I guess here is okay for tonight. Now remember: Nobody go off on your own unless you want to die and don't do anything stupid!" Uncle Tim Spoke loudly at the other men. They all nodded except for the guy in the prison clothes, his name is jack… I think.

"Fuck sake…why is this asshole giving us orders like we're his fucking slaves." I heard the prison guy mutter…

I glared at him. How dare he! "Oi, fucktard! You don't have to come with us you know so stop being a little shit and deal with it," I told him as calmly as I could. Ggrrrr, he really pissed me off, but I don't think picking a fight with him is the best idea considering his height and all…Oh well to late now…

"Ohh shut your face whore! You can't hurt me you fucking midget! Though I know what you CAN do…" He looked at my body suggestively.

I cringed and looked at him with a little fear…

THWACK!

"Argh! Shit! What's your fucking problem man!?" Jack cried out as he hit the floor.

Uncle Tim stood over him with a look of utter rage…

"I would kill you right here and right now if I didn't have other things to worry about… so, listen closely…"

Uncle Tim grabbed jack's collar and pulled him right up to his face. "My Niece may be small but the girl knows how to fight. She would kick your ass in a fight any day, so don't you fucking under estimate her. Lastly, don't you EVER fucking touch her; actually don't you even TALK to her again! YOU HEAR ME!?" He spat in Jack's face.

Awww… I never knew Uncle Tim thought so highly of me! And I had no idea he was THIS protective of me…sheesh…

Jack just nodded before falling back to the ground as Tim pushed him away…

"All right… set up camp"

I smiled at him and he grinned at me. "Come on bunny." I swear Tim is bipolar or maybe its ADHD…the guys mood changes so fast lol! Maybe he's on his man period…

I followed Uncle Tim over to Allan. "No fire guys! We don't wanna attract anything!" Allan spoke loudly so everyone would hear. They all just nodded before going back to whatever they were doing.

I put my stuff down next to Allan's and Uncle Tim put his down next to mine. I lied on the ground and used my Rucksack as a pillow. Uncle Tim and Allan did the same so I was sandwiched between them. It was soooo warm!

"So, Allan, what do you do for a living?" Tim asked.

"I'm a bouncer at a club in New York" He smiled. "What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ahaha course I don't mind. I used to be in the army. Now, I just look after my niece…"

"And he loves it too!" I said whilst giggling.

"Whatever you say kiddo" Tim chuckled.

"Niece huh? I thought you were her dad…?"

"Oh no… Ashlyn's par-"

"My mom and dad died in an explosion 4 years ago," I whispered as my heart beat painfully in my chest.

"Ahh… damn…sorry kid I di-"

"Nahh it's okay! Honestly… they died for our country. I'm happy for them… and one day I want to join the army too" I said laughing slightly.

"The army? Well I wish you luck."

"Cheers Allan." I replied whilst yawning slightly.

"So, hope you don't mind me asking but were your parents Albino's as well?"

I tensed and Uncle Tim twitched slightly. Allan seemed to notice.

"Ahh sorry, I don't mean to sound rude or an-"

"Nah it's okay. As long as you don't tell the guys about her… I don't want them to know, not until Bunny here is ready…" Tim whispered.

"I wasn't going to say anything anyway" he smiled at my Uncle and me.

"Thanks man, but no, Ashlyn is the only albino in our family. As strange as that sounds…"

"I'm an alien," I whispered, yawning again. They both laughed at me.

"All right bunny, whatever you say."

And then I slipped into a deep sleep. Dreaming of home.

-Break-

Ashlyn Pov.

_Game Preserve Planet! O.o_

Mmm…chocolate…

All around me… warm, melted, chocolate…

…

I groaned and opened my eyes…

Where's the chocolate?! I looked all around slightly confused.

Oh yea. We got kidnapped. And we're on an alien planet. And we all might die…

Damn. There's no chocolate…

I stretched and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. Mmm, gives me a good chance to clean myself up. I sat up carefully and then stood up. I moved so I stood behind my rucksack. I silently took my Heckler & Koch MP5K and made my way out of the camp.

I walked through the forest looking for a river or something. I really needed to clean up before everyone woke up…

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of water… I ran towards the sound and came into another clearing. There was this huge waterfall. I moved towards the waters edge and set my gun down on the ground. I looked around to make sure no one followed me before I started to undress.

I first let my hood fall down before I took of my raincoat. I then slipped off my purple hoodie and pulled of my white t-shirt. I shivered in the morning air as I stood there in just my plain black sports bra, my green cargo pants and my boots.

I knelt by the waters edge and started to clean my arms and upper body.

-Predator Pov! ;)-

I studied the oomans as they were sleeping. They were so stupid! They knew they were being hunted and yet here they are sleeping without any protection. Were they even worthy prey? I growled loudly and mashed my mandibles together.

I heard one of them groan. I glanced around their camp before my eyes landed on the tiny one. The little male seemed to be the first to wake up.

I watched closely to see what it would do. I watched as it stood with caution and take it's gun. I clicked my mandibles together silently. What was it doing…?

The tiny male moved to the edge of the camp before making it's way into the forest with its head still covered.

"Stupid ooman…" I hissed.

Did it want to die so badly…?

I followed the ooman as it walked through the forest. After a while it started to run. I realized it was heading to the waterfall. I quickly followed the tiny one. I silently stood behind a tree and studied it. Trying to figure out its next move.

Maybe I should end its life here and now…

I watched it study its surroundings as it put its weapon on the ground. I growled. Stupid male.

Then it started to take off its clothes. My eyes widened as it pulled its hood down.

"C'jit!" I hissed.

It was a female!

…And a suckling…

I watched the suckling undress. Never in my entire life had I seen an ooman look like this. Its skin was white. Not a sickly white, a beautiful white. It made its skin look softer. Its hair was the same white color. So strange, but what really got me was its eyes. Its eyes were bright purple. I chattered rather noisily, my mandibles spreading and clicking.

The female suckling looked…attractive. Even to a Yautja. And it was only a suckling. A child! What would it look like when it was an adult? I growled and raked my clawed hands across a tree in a fit of rage! I should not have these thoughts! I glanced at the female again…

I noticed it was unnaturally small… even for an ooman suckling.

I also noticed that it had no body fat what so ever. The suckling was skinny and small, but had muscle. It looked strong for it's age… but would never hold its own in a battle with a Yautja… I hissed my dislike for the child…

Even so, it was still female. And a suckling, I would have to make sure that it remains unharmed no matter what. I am bound by my yin'tekai. I clenched my hands into fists and chattered angrily. I would make sure to return it to Earth.

The only problem was, I had to kill the Bad Bloods first. One would most likely kill the suckling though… Mmm, if it should come to it, I would have to take the female from the males and keep it in my ship till the hunt was finished. I would be her nrak'ytara. I growled and hissed and let my frustration out. I would be stuck with this…this weak, small, pesky female ooman…

Suddenly, I picked up another Yautja using my mask. It was one of the Bad Bloods…I growled. I couldn't interfere though, it would be suicidal on my part to try and go up against them now. I needed to wait for Setg'in to arrive. Though I can assist the female and make sure she makes it back to the males alive… I growled.

-Ashlyn Pov-

I splashed some water on my face before I started pulling my clothes back on. I really needed to get back to camp before Uncle Tim noticed my absence! After I finished getting dressed I picked up my gun and was about to make my way back to camp when I heard something…it sounded like a howl…

"GGGRRRRRRRR"

I gulped as I gripped my gun and slowly turned around…

"Shit…" I whispered. On the other side of the clearing there was this dog/porcupine animal thing. It had spikes on its back and face. It looked positively FERAL! Did I mention that it had REALLY sharp teeth and claws?

It growled and stepped forward. I did the only thing I could think of.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"

And then I shot at it…over and over. It howled and started running towards me. I continued to shoot until it slowed and fell to the ground. I trembled as I looked at what I had killed…

Suddenly, I heard more howls…quite a few more. "Shit". There were more of those…things! I pulled my hood up before heading towards the camp. Once I was close I started screaming and yelling and shooting a few times to alert the others.

"GET YOUR ASSES UP AND OFF THE GROUND! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"BANG, BANG, BANG!"

-Break-

Mwahahahahahaha want more? Then please REVIEW! COMMENTS AND CRTICISM!

Anywayyy… what do you guys think is gonna happen?

what do you think of my predator? Curious?!

Review for a quicker update!

XD XX BYeeee BYEEEE!


	8. AN :'(

Author note...

okay...i know you readers are still probably pissed about the fact that i didnt update for months...and im really sorry...thing is...i dont know when i can update again as...

LAST NIGHT I STUPIDLY SPILT LEMONADE ON MY FUCKING LAPTOP! i heard it SIZZLE...yes it frazzled up and now it wont turn on... _

im using my old laptop now but i think that all my files of chapters i had already written (roughly..meaning drafts) is gone..as i dont think my hardrive or what ever survived the lemonade attack...

good news is...i will rewrite the chapters as quickly as i can in the little time i have as i have exams coming up in a few weeks...and hopefully i can update soon...i think... i will try my best though and i hope i dont lose readers...im really sorry...

you can laugh at the fact that i cried over my lost story instead of my broken laptop...

xLunaAngelWarriorx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Im incredibly sorry for the over 2 month late update...

i really don't have an excuse but...i have had to rewrite chapters 5-8...

i will try to update now as much as i can...and i will at some point post 2-3 chapters in one day because i do owe you all at least that...

I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS I HAVE RECEIVED! i really hope i can get to 100 reviews b the end of my story..thank you all for your kindness! :D

anyway...I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-BREAK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashlyn Pov

"GET YOUR ASSES UP AND OFF THE GROUND! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"BANG BANG BANG"

I raced into the clearing with my hood down and my gun up in the air. To say i was terrified is an understatement. I ran back to my uncles side as he and the others stood up quickly with their guns, they looked a bit dazed but at least they were up.

"AWHOOOLLLLLLLLL", "GRRRRRRRR"

We all watched as suddenly a vicious looking rabid dog/beast burst through the bushes and into the clearing. We all fired at it as more and more came in, racing towards us.

shouting and screaming could be heard as we all fought for our lives. i stood just behind Tim to back him up. I could feel tears threaten to spill over. I was so scared...What The Fuck Are THEY!?

I glanced to my side to see Allan grouped with Sam the policemen and Eli who was apparently a pro at martial arts. Sam was an averaged sized British guy with blonde hair and blue eyes whilst Elijah was tanned with dark hair and eyes, according to Allan he was Spanish. I watched as they protected each other, until one of the beasts managed to lock onto Sam's arm and maul it.

"ARRGHHHHH"

i winced as he kicked it and shot at it until it died. His arm looked...like it was hanging on just by the bone. it was disgusting. I gagged as i turned back to focusing on surviving.

"SHIT IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT ME! IT'S FUCKING GOOTTT MEEEEEE!"

I turned my head to the sound only to find Jack the serial killer trying to climb a tree to my far right, by Allan. One of the dog things had him by the leg. I swore under my breath as i turned to help him only to find Allan already by his side and killing the beast. I silently watched as he climbed up the tree whilst Allan stood at the bottom. Eli joined him and i realized Sam was left with Wei the little Chinese gangster. he was really cool and showed me some neat tricks yesterday, though i could tell he didn't particularly like me, i liked him though.

I went back to shooting when i suddenly heard Tim swear as he ran out of ammo. "Yo, Tim. think fast," I told him as i quickly passed him the rest of my ammo. He is a better shot than me so when i run out he can defend me. He caught it and quickly reloaded silently whilst i attempted to back him up.

I could tell i was running out of ammo, but i knew that there had to be more in Allan or Tim's rucksacks. They were just behind me. I quickly turned and dropped to the ground as i searched in their bags, it wasn't until i found some more in Allan's did i realize how stupid i was to do this. I screamed as one of the rabid dogs came at me, snapping it's jaws. I pulled my up my gun so it latched onto that instead of my face as i continued to scream.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BANG. Damn it! Ash stay focused!" Tim yelled as he turned back around to continue shooting. I stood up quickly as i went back to shooting only to realize that my gun had been destroyed. it was totaled. dead. I cussed over and over as i pulled my knife from the inside of my left boot, suddenly extremely grateful that i had it because now i really needed it. It was, after all, my only defense now.

I glanced over to my right only to see Sam and Wei had manged to get into a tree beside the one Jack was in. Allan was still on the ground with Eli. I was about to look away but i heard Eli yell and scream about it being suicidal to stay in one place or something before he turned and ran away into to forest.

"Asshole! where the hell is he going?! He's going to get himself killed!" I yelled out to no one in particular, not that i cared about him, i was just saying the cold hard truth. I heard Allan swear as he shot another one before turning and speedily climb up the tree.

"Shit, Tim we need to get up into a tree!" I told him just as i saw one of the monsters get past Tim and jump at me. I screamed loud and clear as it's claws dug into my shoulders as i was thrown to the ground. I was waiting for my face to be torn off only to see that i had managed to wedge my knife up into it's throat. I gagged as it's blood poured out all over me. I sighed in relief as i pushed it off me and stood up carefully but quickly. My back hurt and blood was slowly pouring from the wounds on my shoulders. i was covered in dirt and mud and blood from the dead diseased, rabid dog. my hair was matted with it. it was so _GROOOSSSSSS!_

I looked around for Tim. Where the actual fuck had he gone?!

"ASH! HERE, QUICKLY!" i looked to my left as i saw his hand in front of my face. Tim had climbed into a tree. I grabbed his hand and he was about to pull, but i heard a menacing growl behind me and i knew then that i wouldn't make it in time. I knew that if i stayed in one place and tried to climb up, it would get me and kill me. so i did the only thing that i could think of. I let go of my Uncle's hand, looked at him with tears in my eyes, whispered Goodbye and told him i loved him before i ran past the tree and into the forest. I could here his frantic yells. His terror filled screams. I could faintly here his sobs over the loud growling and howling as i raced deeper into the forest. It seemed we both knew that i might not make it alive. That i might die out here.

I cried and screamed as i pushed myself to run faster. If i was lucky they would eventually get bored and leave me, or i could find a place to easily climb and evidently escape the gruesome death i knew i would get if i by any means slowed down even a little bit.

I continued to run as i sped past all kinds of plants. They whipped my arms and face and left small, shallow cuts. You know the ones that hurt like hell even though they stung so fucking much. I hissed as i received another one from a thin branch that got me near my left eye.

Suddenly the growling and howling stopped. I wondered if they went silent so they could trick me into believing that they had left, but then i came to realize how crazy that sounded because they were only mindless beasts and obviously not that intelligent. I must be losing my mind, Oh Welllll.

I ran for another 5 minutes before i slowed down to a walk. I looked around as i greedily gulped down as much oxygen as i could as i was pretty sure my lungs were all shrivelled up. I put my hands on my knees as i looked around. Where were they? surely they couldn't just give up like that, could they?

"Oh well, i'm glad they're gone..." I then dropped to the ground as i let a few more tears slide down my already damp, rosy cheeks. I almost died. I was so SURE i wouldn't get away, that i wouldn't make it. Tim must be so worried! I laid there on the ground for a good ten minutes before i sat up and took in my surroundings.

"Shit! No no no nooooo! This can NOT be happening!" I looked around as i stood up quickly. I didn't recognize anything! I couldn't even remember which way i had come!

I was well and truly lost. Lost on a strange planet, seemingly full of carnivorous beasts with no food or water and with no way to protect myself.

"I'm Sooo Screwwwwed!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, hope you all liked it!

I really am sorry that im such a shite updater :( anyway ill update again in a day or two.

PLEASE REVIEW! pretty please! :)

thank you to all who review, favorite and follow

XD XX


	10. Chapter 6

A/N

Back again :)

please review, it makes me happy. i'll give you cyber cookies! honest!

REMEMBER TO USE THE GLOSSARY I HAVE PROVIDED AT THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY :)

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS!

-/-/-/-/-/-BREAK-/-/-/-/-/-

_a few hours past midday...mayybbeee ;)_

Ashlyn Pov! :D

I sighed heavily as i climbed over yet another log. I had been walking for a good few hours now and my feet were killing me. I was so hungry and thirsty and i had absolutely no idea where i was. I am so lost. For all i know i could be walking in the wrong direction. I had tried following my own tracks back to camp but for some reason i kept going off course or i lost them. I suspected it was because i had been chased by the dog creatures and they had messed up my tracks when they retreated and left me.

I wondered what Uncle Tim is doing now. I wondered if he thought i was dead or was hoping i was still alive. I ground my teeth together and dug my nails into my hands as i trembled slightly. I missed Tim. I was scared and lonely and i had no idea what to do. I was breaking down.

"Tim, i'm scared."

I could feel a breakdown coming on. But before i could start sobbing and crying i heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened to see if i was imagining it or not.

"Erughhghh"

No, i most definitely was NOT imagining things! i had heard someone! Or something. I listened carefully to see if i could pin point where the sound was coming from. Maybe it was one of the guys. Maybe i had found my way back to camp. I quickly followed the sound trying to keep my grin at bay. It definitely sounded human, i could tell.

I walked silently and i could see a clearing up ahead. I held my breath as i got nearer, but when i was close enough to see i felt my heart stop.

The clearing was full of small little dead trees and branches stuck into the ground. Though the thing that made me turn around to dry heave was the _SMELL_. It was horrific! It felt like i had just walked in to some kind of horror movie, skins of whatever this monster killed was hung up to dry and hanging from the branches were multiple skinned, dead bodies of whatever poor creature had been hunted. There was blood and guts in multiple areas of the clearing as well as bones of animals or aliens and a few human ones. _HUMAN BONES._ I gulped as i backed away slightly. Something told me that if whatever was living in this clearing saw me i would be hunted and killed. I trembled as my breathing sped up. I noticed in the middle of the clearing there was a small fire. And then i noticed what was beyond the fire. And what i saw made me dry heave again.

There was a huge stone pillar that looked like an anorexic pyramid and was bent halfway. And tied to this pillar was a barely breathing Eli. He was coated in what i expected to be his blood. His left leg was bent the wrong way and i swear i could see a bit of bone sticking out by his knee. I gagged as i looked. He was near death.

"I need to help him..."

It would be stupid of me to waltz into the clearing unharmed but i couldn't leave him. I just couldn't! He was still alive and maybe i could help him. Besides i can't just leave knowing that maybe in someway i could of saved him. Though i knew deep down he wouldn't make it, but i would feel guilty if i didn't at least TRY!

I gulped and held my breath as i took one step forward. Then another and another and just as i was about to step into the camp to help Elijah I heard a twig snap behind me. My eyes widened and before i could turn around to see what was behind me I felt a HUGE arm wrap around my middle and pull me into what felt like a concrete chest. I gasped loudly as the arm tightened around my middle and i could barely move. My arms were also trapped by my sides. I looked down at the arm and my eyes widened as i saw the reptilian skin on the arm. It was like crocodile skin, only a lot harder. The coloring was an extremely dark moss, green color and i could see that it faded out into a pale yellow with a hint of green on the underside of the arm, the softer side. It was like a humanoid crocodile!

I started to struggle but i felt the arm tighten around me which made me gasp. I growled lowly as i started to really struggle. I was about to let loose a loud, piercing scream when i felt a HUGE, clawed hand cover my mouth. Well, more like half my face. My eyes bugged out as i screamed into the hand.

I felt the walking crocodile drag me back into the forest as i continued to scream into its large hand. I kicked out and tried to move my arms. Eventually it stopped moving. I guessed it was waiting for me to get tired. And i was getting tired, in fact i was already exhausted. Though throughout my struggles i could tell that whatever was holding me captive was most definitely _male_. So, as a last resort I leaned as much as my body forward and lifted up my left leg as much as i could cause i'm short and the guy is really tall from what i could feel, I raised my leg really high before kicking back as hard as i could. I managed to hit like a few centimeters away from my target, his balls. I heard a grunt and then a rather menacing growl as his arm tightened. I gasped and cried out as he did this, he was crushing my ribs and i could barely breath. I instantly felt it's arm loosen around me but still had it's iron grip on me.

I sighed as i slumped against it. _H__im. _There was no point in me wasting my energy because it was obvious that i wasn't getting away. Though i did struggle a little because i don't give in easily. I felt him shift against me and then i heard the most peculiar thing. I let my jaw drop slightly against his hand because i realized he was making the sound. he was _PURRING!_

I giggled slightly as i felt his chest vibrate against my back. It was quite funny. Though as i listened i felt my eyes grow heavier and heavier. I began to shut them when i quickly opened them and growled quietly! This was his plan! he wanted me to go to sleep so he could do whatever he was gonna do with me! No way is this fucker gonna get what he wants!

I started to struggle again as i continued to swear in my mind about how idiotic i was being. I can be such a fucking retard sometimes! Grrrr. LET GO!

I licked his hand to see if that would work. It didn't. The bastard rubbed my own spit into my face. Smart. I tried biting his hand. it didn't work cause his hand is HUGE!

I groaned. I was getting tired again, though i noticed the purring was gone and it was replaced with growls and clicks and whatever noises the guy decided to make.

I then felt his hand come away from my mouth and move to my shoulder. I was about to give him a piece of my mind because NO ONE, and i mean NO ONE can man handle me and get away with it! I opened my mouth when suddenly, i felt the pressure on my shoulder build up. and then...everything went black.

-/-/-/-/-/- Predator Pov -/-/-/-/-/-

I held the tiny female ooman to me as i pinched the nerve in her shoulder, by her neck. By doing this i knew i could make her unconscious which would make it easier for me to take her back to my ship.

I loosened my hold on her as she slumped against me. I wanted to make her fall asleep by calming her with my purring as it worked with most Yautja females, but it seemed i under estimated the tiny suckling as she caught onto my plan.

It annoyed me though when she tried to injure me by kicking my manhood. though it is covered and protected by my armor it still annoyed me greatly that the female even tried to accomplish freedom with a move like that. It was rather dishonorable. i flared my mandibles.

I picked the suckling up so she lay across both my arms. I glanced down at her to get a better view. She was rather pleasing to the eye, even to a yautja warrior like me. And by the looks of it the female was young. I noticed her shoulders were wounded and still bleeding slightly and i growled. I first needed to heal the little one and then inform her that she is to stay on my ship. I can not afford for the suckling to be harmed again or be put in danger. I am bound by my yin'tekai. Though i am still angered that i have to take care of the suckling i AM interested in her. The female is interesting and very different to other female sucklings. She is strong and shows great potential in becoming a powerful warrior.

I turned around and started heading back to my ship. Setg'in will arrive soon.

I glanced down at the female and clicked my mandibles together as i chattered quietly. If all the other humans die i might just take the suckling back with me to the clan ship. It was not common but there were a few humans on the ship, both male and female. Our clan ship is one of the few that allows it, but only those that are worthy are allowed to live on our ship otherwise we kill them. There are even a few Yautja's that are mated to a human.

If it should come to it, I will bring her with me and i will carry on being her Nrak'ytara.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-BREAK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashlyn Pov :D lol

I groan as i roll onto my side. Mmm, whatever i'm lying on is cold as fuck. Wait, what?! I gasped as my eyes hot open and i sat up really quickly.

"The fuck!"

I then remembered what had happened. the rabid dogs, getting lost, finding Eli and then the walking crocodile that kidnapped me. Bastard.

I glanced round and took in my surroundings. Where the hell was i? I was in some kind of lab and the floor was covered in some kind of mist or fog. I was lying on a big rectangle metal table. The room was lit with orange light that wasn't too bright or dark, just perfect. To my right there was a few shelves and see through cupboards that held what looked like medicines and syringes and containers filled with blue liquid. To my left there was nothing except a door.

Then i noticed the state i was in. My hair was filled with mud and blood and my boots and khaki pants were completely ruined. I then realized that the giant guy had taken of my jacket and shirt and left me in my black sports bra, I blushed slightly. Then i noticed that the cuts on my face and arms had been healed and my shoulders had been bandaged.

"At least i know he's not gonna eat me..." i mumbled to myself.

Suddenly i heard a noise. A clicking noise and a few rumbles. "Shiitttt." My eyes widened as i realized i was about to come face to face with my kidnapper and my savior...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW! i would really appreciate it if you give me your opinions or any ideas.

you never know, i might use some of your ideas! so please review!

:D XD XX


	11. A Chapter )

A/N

Hello again!

Cyber Cookies go to:

BlackStar422

Ace Lyn

thank you, both of you for reviewing my chapter 6 :) 50 REVIEWS! WHOO WHOOOO

People if you review i give you **cyber cookies**! And there is gonna be a **prize** for who ever will be my **75th reviewer**...if i get that many reviews... :) and there will also be a **prize **fore the **100th reviewer** obviously :D

anywayyy, since i dont know the yautja language, only the few select words

this: _dfgtreyhtrshjzhgraeu_ = Yautja Language

I NO OWN ANYTHING JUST ME OC'S! honest..

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ashlyn Pov

I moved quickly so i sat with my feet dangling on the edge of the metal table and i gripped it with both my hands as i held my breath and waited...

I could hear the foot steps as my captor got closer and closer to the room i was in and then...!

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKERZZZZZZZZ! IT'S THE FUCKING DEVIL! ARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed loudly as i pushed back on the table and because i have the fucking memory of a gold fish i forgot that i was ON the table, so when i pushed back in my pathetic attempt of getting away i fell off backwards. screaming alllll the way down.

"SHHHIIIIITTTTTT! OOWWWWWWWWW! ARRGGHHHH!"

I groaned as i gripped my head. My feet lent against the table as i lay there on the ground cursing my stupidity. My shoulders ached from the fall and i felt dizzy because my head it the floor first. Then i remembered my situation.

I quickly stood up and grabbed the table as i wobbled slightly from the head rush i got. Then i stared at the monster who stood quietly in the door way.

My eyes widened as i got a good look at _HIM_. Definitely male. He looked like he was about 8 feet and that made me feel like a smurf. Poor smurfs...

I admit that the first thing i really noticed about the guy was his abs. I know he's this freakish alien but still! His abs are drool worthy. Hell, the guy is pure muscle. All he wore was this loin cloth attached to this belt on his waist and metal covered his, um...you know. Thingy...

I blushed at that thought. Ew. Human guys have cooties. This guy is an alien, so he's gonna be infected with them! EWWWWWW. Anyway, he had metal shin guards or something on his shins with whatever stuff that covered parts of his...clawed feet. I noticed that he had netting on his torso and he had clawed hands.

His skin color was just down right weird. He really was like a crocodile or a giant lizard or something cause his stomach was that soft pale, pasty yellow color mottled with green which faded out in to a dark moss green color mottled with dark brown. Basically the hard skin on him was green whilst the softer bits like the insides of his thighs, arms and his stomach was yellow. Weird.

Then i noticed his face. My jaw dropped. "The fuck is wrong with your face!"

I gulped as he growled at me and winced as he took a step forward.

"okay,okay, okay i'm sorry! Don't eat me!"

He tilted his head as i spoke. Could he understand me?

Anyway, his face was, gruesome. He had this enlarged head with a crown or whatever around the edges and he had mandibles like an insect or a crab. Ewwy, crab face. Though his eyes were pretty. They were golden in color with bits of green. And is hair was tubey looking. like THICK dreads.

Then my eyes met his and i gasped as he started walking slowly forwards. I moved back and felt my back hit the counter. I turned around and grabbed what looked like a scalpel before turning to face the giant, holding it in front of me with wide eyes.

He stopped and stared. He got down on one knee and held out his arms. Then the purring started.

"No...harm"

My eyes bugged out as i heard his gravelly voice. It was obviously hard for him to pronounce the words. I lowered my arms slightly, but still held my defensive stance. What if he was tricking me?

He continued to purr. "Safe. Suckling safe. No harm. No pain. Safe."

I cocked my head to the side. Suckling? Child? Was he calling me a child? Well i guess i DO look like one cause i'm short and everything.

I watched him a little before i put the scalpel back on the counter my eyes never leaving his.

He continued to purr as he stood slowly. He took a step forwards. He stood there for a while before i realized he was waiting for my permission to approach. So, he really did mean me no harm? huh? wonder why?

I guess i was more calmer now that i realized he only wanted to help me. I took a deep breath before i slowly walked around the table so i stood in front of it. Then i went and sat on it like i did before i fell off. I nodded at the guy, still a little nervous.

I gulped as he started moving forward again, still purring quietly.

He stood in front of me as the purring stopped. I stared at him before flinch slightly as he lifts his hand up so it's in front of me. i look at it and realize he had been holding something. A small chip of some kind. I look at him with confused eyes as he begins to speak.

"Translator. I know little Ooman Lang-gu-age. You...have translator. understand Yautja lang-gu-age."

It took me a moment to decipher what he was telling me, but i nodded at him. It would be cool to communicate with him, but where the fuck does that translator thing go?

"Okay...what do i do with it then...?" I asked him, pointing at the chip.

he moves around the table whilst telling me to lay on my stomach, though he was struggling with the words, I complied with his wishes.

"Hurt little." He warned me as he moved my hair away from my neck. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes as he picked up the scalpel and other medical instruments. I took a really deep breath. He seemed to notice my nervousness because he started purring again.

I closed my eyes as i felt a sting at the base of my neck and then i bit my lip as he dug into my skin with the scalpel till he reached the bone, my spine. Then i went numb for about a minute as he worked quickly. I had no idea what he was doing but i guessed that he was putting the chip inside me. Maybe to connect it with my brain? That would make sense. I gasped as i felt him rub a cool gel on my neck where he had cut before moving away to put everything back.

"It is done suckling. Can you understand?"

I heard him speak and i grinned as i realized he was speaking his native language.

"wow!" Was all i said as i sat up again. I heard this growling kind of noise and i realized he was laughing at me. Well, more like chuckling, but same difference!

I scowled at him as he moved to stand in front of me.

I stared at his face again. Particularly his...mandibles. I wanted to touch them. they were kinda disgusting, but still cool looking. I also noticed his sharp teeth.

I gulped slightly as i asked him a question. "Can i touch them?" I spoke nervously as i pointed at his tusk things.

I waited for his reply.

"...If it makes you more...comfortable child...then you may." I guess my question weirded him out cause he was hesitant and looked a little confused.

I moved my hand toward them before poking his bottom left tusk. It moved slightly. Coolllll, but still ewwy. I proceeded to touch, poke and stroke all of them before asking his name.

"Lar'ja" He stood up straighter as he said it. He was obviously proud of his name. I wondered what it means. if it has a meaning.

"Lar what?"

"Lar'ja"

"Larga?"

"Lar. 'Ja." He huffed at me.

"Lar. Ga."

He sighed and shook his head. I frowned.

"Ughhh can i just call you Larry?" He growled at the name. "Fine what about Bob." I grinned at him as he growled even louder. I know it is kinda suicidal to tease him, but i couldn't help it. It WAS kinda funny..

"Fine. How about Lar?"

"It is...acceptable."

"Sweet. My name is Ashlyn. Ashlyn Arrington. You can call me Ash though."

"Ach?"

Oh god. really?!

"No. ASH." I said as i sighed. De-ja-vu.

He looked at me before saying Ach again. He wasn't all that scary anymore.

"No. Try saying Lyn." If he couldn't say that then i give up.

"...Lyn." He spoke hesitantly. Hoping to say it correctly.

I smiled an nodded as i felt my eyes water slightly. The only other person to call me that had been my mom..

He nodded at me. oblivious to my glassy eyes and trembling bottom lip.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

I know it's a shitty chapter end but ohhh welll.

Remember what i have said about the reviews and prizes in my A/N at the top :D

so what do you think about my predator? like him?

well please _**review **_because if you do i might just put chapter 8 up a day or two earlier ;) ANNNDDD alot is explained next chapter. ANNND you get to meet a new character!

BYEE BYEE

XD XX


End file.
